dragonballztcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Evolution Rules FAQ
The content here is transcribed from the FAQ released on the Panini DBZ Blog: 1) Does Saiyan Sword Strike look at your opponent’s “last action” from the previous combat if he has not had an action this combat yet? Saiyan Sword Strike is updated in the new CRD (“last action this combat”). 2) If Black Entanglement banishes Red Premonition, can Red Premonition’s contextual effect still be used to banish it (from and to the Banished Zone) to search the Life Deck for a Styled event? No, Black Entanglement’s effect takes place in one sentence (Red Premonition’s “when revealed” effect would be too late). 3) If you would advance a personality level by a card effect (e.g. I’ll Dig Your Grave) when already on level 4, do you set your power stages to full? No (per Rule Book 2.0, you would only power up to full if you would level up due to raising your anger). 4) If Black Wilt is used to modify Piccolo, Combat Stance’s destroy effect, is it placed on the bottom of your Life Deck after Piccolo rejuvenates 2 with his power? Yes. Black Wilt must be announced/played before beginning to resolve a sentence with the “Destroy” effect. You would activate Piccolo’s Power, play Black Wilt, discard a card from your hand, and continue resolving the Power from there. 5) Goku, Motivated reads “Players cannot use effects that would cause that Ally to leave play this turn.” If the Goku player controls exactly 2 allies, does it protect the Ally that was not chosen by prohibiting the “Banish 2 Allies” effect of Android 17’s Van entirely? Android 17’s Van would be able to be used, but not banish the Ally chosen by Goku. The other Ally would be banished. 6) With Goku, Motivated, can an opponent’s Red Lightning Slash destroy any Allies? Similarly, does Red Observation fail to destroy any Allies, Drills, and Setups? Everything would be destroyed as usual, except the chosen Ally. 7) How does Blue Entertaining Drill interact with It’s Over 9,000! ? Tenshinhan’s Preparation’s CRD entry seems like a relevant precedent. The drill would be discarded (as your anger is raised 6 first, then your opponent). If the drill was able to remain in play through some effect, you would be able to lower your opponent 6 stages instead. 8) Blue Entertaining Drill + Blue Head Knock. Can Blue Entertaining Drill convert anger loss into power stage loss when the effect lowers anger “to” a certain amount instead of “by” a certain amount? Blue Head Knock may use Blue Entertaining Drill to lower your opponents stages by the amount of anger that Blue Head Knock would actually reduce (ex: your opponent is at 3 anger, you play Blue Head Knock with Blue Entertaining Drill, you may lower your opponent 3 stages). 9) Blue Entertaining Drill + Gohan ally. If you would raise your opponent’s anger by 2 or more, does the “stage loss” replacement effect apply before Gohan “changes the amount to 1”? Gohan changes the amount to 1 before you choose for Blue Entertaining Drill. 10) Does Blue Entertaining Drill work if you would raise your opponent’s anger when he is Wall Breaker’ed (or has some other effect that prevents him from gaining anger) or if you would lower your opponent’s anger when his anger is at 0? The effect would have to actually be raising or lowering your opponent’s anger in order to be replaced by Blue Entertaining Drill (ex: Wall Breaker is attached to your opponent and you play an attack with an immediate effect of “raise your opponent’s anger 1 level.” Since Wall Breaker would prevent that anger gain, you may not choose for Blue Entertaining Drill to lower 1 stage instead). 11) Blue Kiss allows an Ally to attack in your next action. If an opponent uses an effect that causes the user of Blue Kiss to “skip” his next action, does the effect of Blue Kiss carry over to the next action actually used, or do cards like Saiyan Gut Kick act as a hard counter to this type of effect? If your action is skipped, any “next action” floating effects would apply to the next action you take after being skipped. 12) Are cards banished by Red Smash banished simultaneously? Can Red Smash’s HIT effect banish other cards, effectively making Red Quick Jab the “top” card of your discard pile, before the same HIT effect banishes Red Quick Jab (from the top of the discard pile, thus triggering Quick Jab’s contextual effect)? Red Smash banishes the chosen cards simultaneously. Red Quick Jab would need to already be the top card of your discard pile. 13) Hero Vegeta’s powers allow you to replace discarding one card by revealing the card instead. How does this interact with… 13a) Orange Possession Drill (can you reveal a Drill)? Yes, you would be able to reveal a Drill instead of discarding it (otherwise, discard 2 cards). Whenever exactly 1 card would be discarded (regardless of any requirements for a certain type of discard), Vegeta may reveal the card instead. 13b) Parenthetical “card effects” like Orange Distracting Drill and Saiyan Interruption? The parenthetical attacks performed by Orange Distracting Drill and Saiyan Interruption cannot be overridden or superseded by Vegeta’s effect (per Rule Book 2.0). In order to perform the attack, the card would need to be discarded. 13c) Effects that read: “Discard a card from your hand. If you do…” If you did not actually discard a card due to Vegeta revealing it instead, any “if you do” effect contingent upon the discard would not take place. 14) If an attack cannot have its damage modified, can it still be affected by an effect that changes its life card damage into stages? Yes, you would still be able to perform the conversion. Damage modifiers are only “+” or “-“ effects that increase/decrease stage damage or life card damage. 15) To trigger effects like Black Amusement Drill (whenever your opponent reveals his hand), must he reveal his entire hand or would revealing a single card from his hand also trigger this context? (Specifically in context with Black Signal and Red Ruthless Mastery) Black Amusement Drill only interacts with effects that “reveal” your opponent’s entire hand, not a single card. 16) When exactly is Black Wilt used? Can you wait until you see the cards destroyed by your effect before you play Black Wilt to increase it by 1? Black Wilt must be announced/played before beginning to resolve a sentence with a “Destroy” effect. 17) If Frieza Ally is in play, one player takes 4 life cards of damage, and the third card is Tug Of War (used to banish Frieza), which life cards of damage are banished and which are discarded? Life cards of damage are inherently discarded, and taken one at a time. They are then immediately banished by Frieza’s effect. The first Life Card of damage would be discarded and banished, then the second Life Card of damage would be discarded and banished. Tug of War would be discarded as the third Life Card of damage, its “whenever” effect would Banish Frieza, Tug of War itself would be discarded, and the fourth Life Card of damage would be discarded. 18) Do you need to actually gain stages to trigger Piccolo level 1’s contextual effect? Scenario: You are already at full and activate Namekian Fusion or play a Black Finger Block. Piccolo must actually gain the stages in order for his effect to take place. For example, your opponent plays Saiyan Upward Kick. You use a card with an immediate effect of “gain 2 stages.” You do not actually gain the stages, and Piccolo’s Power does not raise your anger 1 level. Similarly, playing a card effect that gains stages while at full would result in no anger being gained. 19) Does Black Foreshadowing for 0 (gain 0 stages) trigger Piccolo’s level 1? No, Piccolo must actually gain 1 or more stages. 20) Villainous Empowerment searches for Black Learning Drill. Drill can not be used; can the first part of Learning Drill’s constant effect (naming a card in play) be used while it is entering play? Black Learning Drill would not be able to name a card. It would remain in play, without affecting any cards. 21) With Saiyan Acute Rapid Slam’s floating effect (Energy Combat attacks that are not banished after use are placed at the bottom of the Life Deck after use) and Crushing Beam’s immediate effect (Shuffle into your Life Deck after use)… Do you apply both effects or just one, and if both are applied, can you choose the order? These are competing timings, the player may choose to place Crushing Beam on the bottom or shuffle it back (not both). 22) Orange Audience is a context-less Instant Power. When can you use Orange Audience? e.g. After a sentence resolves, after an action is declared/attack is performed, during the combat sequence, etc? Can you use it “at the end of combat”, “when entering combat”, or, like Namekian Restored Mastery, “at the end of the turn”? Orange Audience may be used at any time, but not during the resolution of a sentence. For example, your opponent plays Blue Betrayal. Before using the immediate effect of Blue Betrayal, Orange Audience could be activated to return a drill. You would not be able to activate Orange Audience after Blue Betrayal had already chosen the drill. 23) If Orange Audience is used before the combat step, do you still use the “At the end of Combat” floating effect? Does combat need to be declared if Audience is used outside of combat to use the “at the end of Combat” floating effect? If it was used before the combat step, the “end of combat” effect from Orange Audience would apply at the end of the current turn’s combat. However, if combat was not declared that turn then there is no window for the “place into play” effect to take place. It has no application if combat was not declared, and the effect does not carry over to the next turn. 24) If I Nappa’s Confidence an Ally down to 0 stages with Hidden Power Drill in play, the Ally is banished after that sentence (That personality loses 4 stages.) is complete, correct? If the Ally is no longer in play, how does the “If that personality’s power level is 0..” effect work? The Ally would be banished, and the second sentence of Nappa’s Confidence would have no reference/fizzle. 25) If Hidden Power Drill’s effect is shut off, what happens if personalities are more than 5 stages above 0 when Hidden Power Drill’s effect becomes active again? They are immediately set to 5 stages above 0. 26) If I advance both MPs a level with I’ll Dig Your Grave while my opponent has a Hidden Power Drill in play, when does Hidden Power Drill leave play and how many stages will each of our MPs have after we level up? If you use the HIT effect of I’ll Dig Your Grave and you have Hidden Power Drill in play: After advancing a personality level, your MP is set to full. Hidden Power Drill’s Constant Effect would cause your MP to go to five stages above zero. All of your Drills are then discarded, your opponent advances a personality level, your opponent is set at ten stages above zero, and all of your opponent’s Drills are discarded.   If you use the HIT effect of I’ll Dig Your Grave and your opponent has Hidden Power Drill in play:   You would advance a personality level and set your MP to full, but Hidden Power Drill would again cause your MP to go to five stages above zero. All of your Drills are then discarded. Your opponent advances a personality level. Your opponent sets his MP at ten stages above zero, but Hidden Power Drill also causes his MP to go to five stages above zero. All of your opponent’s Drills are then discarded. 27) Follow-up to Garlic Jr level 2 leveling up after power stage damage has been converted to life cards. Since remaining life card damage is still taken as life cards (conversion has already taken place), does that mean the damage is no longer “power stages” as well? How does that impact Blue Fist Smash, where X = the power stages dealt by an attack. Specifically, if I calculate 6 power stages of damage with Blue Fist Smash (but it actually deals 2 stages and 4 life cards because of conversion), what is Blue Fist Smash’s X? Blue Fist Smash’s “power stages dealt” refers to the amount of stages dealt during damage calculation. In your example, X = 6. 28) 19 Ally’s first Power is an Instant, but not a Constant. Therefore, if your MP is not Android 20, you can only use that power if your MP is at 0 or 1 above 0? Correct (compare to Trunks – Bashful with a Constant and Instant Power). 29) If Namek Dragon Ball 2 lowers Lord Slug from level 2 to level 1, does his “when a Dragon Ball enters play” power trigger, or does the level 1 need to see the Dragon Ball begin to enter play as well? Lord Slug would not gain an anger – after using all the immediate effects of a Dragon Ball, it is then considered in play (per Rule Book 2.0). 30) Korin triggers after taking life card damage, just confirming that an energy attack dealing 0 life cards (e.g. 18’s power) does not trigger Korin (my understanding is that you must actually take life cards of damage). Correct. After taking actual Life Cards of damage (1 or more), Korin would Rejuvenate 1. 31) If a card is considered to be Named, does it change the title of said card? For example, can Android 18’s Toss or Android Presence interact with Black Back Strike if your MP is Android 18? Yes. Similar to the interaction between Black Back Strike and Frieza’s Supernova, you would be able to Android 18’s Toss for Black Back Strike (or banish it to Android Presence). 32) How does Namekian Deflection (crit threshold becomes 3 or more) interact with Set 1 Piccolo level 4 (crit threshold becomes 7 or more)? Namekian Deflection trumps Piccolo Level 4 (dealing three Life Cards is considered to deal Critical damage this combat, regardless of Piccolo’s higher threshold to deal damage). 33) If I am using Blue Tag Team Mastery and the Master Roshi Ally is in play before his first turn, can I still use the parenthetical effect of my Mastery to search for an Ally or does Roshi shut off that ability? Master Roshi has been updated in the new CRD. Similar to Lookout Drill, he affects all “effects” instead of all “card effects.” You would not be able to use the searching effect of Blue Tag Team Mastery if Master Roshi is in play. Additional FAQs were posted to the Panini DBZ Blog here: As noted in v2.0 of the rule book, parenthetical text “can never be overridden or superseded.” Parenthesis text is not an “effect,” compared to say immediate effects or HIT effects. However, the effects generated/created by parenthesis text still have to abide by interaction with other effects. In basic language, this means that things like “Limit 2 per deck” and “Banish after use” cannot be interacted with – while things like the parenthetical text on Blue Tag Team Mastery, Black Dense Ball, and Black Corruption must still interact with other effects. Blue Tag Team Mastery creates an effect that allows you to search your Life Deck, but Roshi’s effect does not allow the Life Deck to be searched (and thus you would not search). Black Dense Ball creates an effect that stops an energy attack, and it can be used against Krillin’s Destructo Disk. However, Krillin’s Destructo Disk cannot be stopped (and thus is successful). Black Corruption creates an effect that banishes the top 2 cards of your opponent’s Life Deck, but Lookout Drill’s effect reduces that amount to 0 (and thus you would not banish 2). Again, please note that parenthesis text is not an “effect.” For example, Black Chin Kick’s ability to turn off the “effects” of all Allies would not stop Vegeta’s parenthetical text from being used. Similarly, cards that are are “(Banish after use.)” would still be banished after using Heroic Energy Sphere against them. Finally, Blue Entertaining Drill requires the effect to be capable of actually raising or lowering your opponent’s anger. You would not be able to use Blue Entertaining Drill against an opponent at 0 anger. An additional Q&A was posted to the Panini Blog here: You control Orange Devouring Drill and play Acquisiton Drill. Devouring’s “When you play a Drill” effect allows you to banish it to level. Set your MP to full, then discard all of your Drills. Adept Mastery’s “after your MP advances a level” effect takes place. Acquisition Drill’s “after this drill enters play” effect would take time at this place – if it was still in play. However, similar to Vegeta level 1, the effect of the drill does not take place since it is not present.